


The Complete Truth

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender Issues, M/M, Soul-Searching, Trans boy Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to be like this. When he took on the name of Pidge and disguised himself as a boy, it was not something intended to be permanent. Yet here he was, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, suffering in silent agony. Was he truly losing it? After all the courage it took to tell his teammates that he was born a female, he was not prepared for the feelings he would have to face afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Complete Truth

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. When he took on the name of Pidge and disguised himself as a boy, it was not something intended to be permanent. Yet here he was, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, suffering in silent agony. Was he truly losing it? After all the courage it took to tell his teammates that he was born a female, he was not prepared for the feelings he would have to face afterwards. 

To say it was simple would be a lie. However, to say it was complicated would not be a complete truth either. All it was was confusion. It just started one day, right in the middle of what was supposed to be a break in their rigorous schedule. 

He was alone in his room, tinkering with one of his various electronics. He had been caught up lately in adding new features to the lions and studying Altean technology he had forgotten to work on his own projects. Something, however, had not been right for the past few days. Everytime he was called out to something felt wrong. Whenever a teammate called Pidge by his gender of birth, he felt himself shift uncomfortably. He wished to go back to the time before he revealed himself, missing being a boy more and more.

_Click._

Pidge sighed and leaned back, analyzing his current work. Just like him, something was off. Maybe he was exactly like the piece of technology in front of him. Broken, requiring more work than it was worth. Why did it have to get this far? Why couldn’t he had been happy with who he was born as?

Clenching his hands together, he pondered it a bit more. What would his family think? Was he not grateful enough for what had been given to him at birth? Or maybe this had been there the whole time, simply lying dormant until it had been given a chance to come to life. Whatever it was, it was not very welcome. 

Things could have went on as normal as they could have, but pidge just had to mess it up for himself. 

_Crack._

Throwing up his hands in exasperation, he gave up with his tinkering and tried to give up on his endless wondering. Tried. Laying the electronic aside, he slipped on some shoes before wandering out of his room and into the open hallways of the castle. He had to find someone to let this out to. He could not keep going on and confiding only to his technology. Human interaction was what he needed right now, he needed validation and comfort. The only question was: Who?

His question was answered as he bumped into Shiro. Pidge backed up and muttered out an apology while gathering up his courage to ask Shiro if they could speak. 

“Don’t sweat it Pidge, it was an accident. Anyways, what are you doing out here?” Shiro questioned, looking down at the shorter paladin. 

“Just wandering…” Pidge dropped off mid-sentence, shuffling his feet a little bit. He should not be this scared to talk to Shiro. He and Shiro had their rough moments, but they were just as close, and even maybe closer, as Pidge was to his other teammates. 

“Are you sure, nothings wrong?” Shiro looked at Pidge with worry in his eyes, hands awkwardly suspended in mid-air, not quite sure what to do with them. 

“No- wait, well…” Pidge tried to get out a coherent sentence, mouth tripping over his tongue, “There is something.”

Shiro nodded and hesitantly grabbed Pidge’s wrist, “Let's go find somewhere to sit and we can talk.” Pidge kept silent, thoughts still running rampant in his mind.

They do manage to find a comfortable place to sit and Pidge finds himself gravitating towards Shiro a little bit, maybe sitting a little too close to him. However, Pidge could not care less. Pidge relaxes as he lets outs his fears and thoughts to Shiro, who sits attentively, adding no words but consistently giving Pidge’s hands little squeezes’. 

As Pidge finishes he looks up to Shiro, expecting many things, but not what he saw. Shiro’s gaze was not confused or angry, but rather… accepting and understanding.

“Shiro…” Pidge starts, silently asking what if they were seeing was true.

“Pidge, I’m glad you could tell me these things. I just wished you had told me and the others sooner.” Shiro looks at pidge intensely, shifting so he and Pidge are sitting face to face, “Just like when you told us who you were born as, we don’t care. You are you and we will accept you for whoever you decide to be.”

Shiro lets go of Pidge’s hands and opens ups his arms, looking at the other expectantly. Pidge accepts his hug, before pulling away, tears running down his cheeks. Shiro looks at him, confused and worried.

“Did I say something wrong?” Shiro questioned, looking at Pidge, who just shakes his head.

“No, you just said everything right.” Pidge declares softly, standing up with Shiro following. “I'm pretty sure dinner is soon, and I’d rather tell everyone beforehand so Lance doesn’t spit out his food all over again.” Chuckling, Pidge and Shiro set off, hands linking without thought.

 _I’m a boy_ , Pidge thinks, _now I just need to come to Shiro again, next time for a different identity problem that concerns him especially..._

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fanfic, ever, so please tell me what you thought of it! as you can see its only a little drabble hah but i had fun with it. i know pidge's gender is highly debated and everyone has their own opinions, and honestly i like anything in which pidge is not a girl tbh. oh and i managed to slide in some pidge/shiro in at the end, which might be hinting to a sequel if i feel up to it later,


End file.
